Swimsuits and Jeans?
by Iluvbeyblade
Summary: SalimaMathilda, slight onesided shoujoai. Salima decides to encourage a reluctant Mathilda into the sea. After all, why would anyone want to sit fullyclothed when they could be splashing in the sea?


This was originally for yesterday's Salima/Mathilda WAVE, but the site was being a cow and wouldn't let me upload it. Still, here we go! It's AnimeQueen48's fic, Sandy Kisses, from Salima's viewpoint, because I was stuck for an idea. It's not plagarism, because I have permission! (points down)

**AnimeQueen48: I, AnimeQueen48 Give Mha-chan permission to use the idea of Sandy Kisses for this fic. Leave her alone about copying my dialoge**

Anyone who's still doubtful, I'm sure you can PM her to check.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, who's the cutie still on the beach?" I shielded my eyes from the sun with one hand and peered in the direction that Mariam was pointing.

"You are such a slut." I teased her, still looking. Mariam shrugged, her dark red tankini rippling in the surging water.

"I'm single and gay, whaddya expect?" she replied carelessly. My attention was now focused on the small figure sitting under an umbrella, fully dressed.

"She must be boiling!" I said to myself, but loud enough for Mariam to hear.

"Well, go over and invite her in!"

"What, so that you can make your move? Not a chance!" We laughed and Mariam protested that the mysterious girl wasn't "her type". "I know _that_, Sharky, admit that you've had your roving eye firmly glued to that ... pink ... thing." Mariam burst out laughing.

"Sal, I know you two don't get along, but couldn't you at least say her name?" Huffing in embarrassment, I tossed my head and remained silent. "Ok, fine. Be that way. I'm gonna go and see what said pink thing thinks about a little harmless flirting." I looked at Mariam in surprise.

"How do you know she's gay? Or bi?" I added as an afterthought.

"I don't, that's half the fun! Mao! Coming over!" The dark-haired girl ducked her shoulders under the water with a gasp at the sudden change in temperature and started splashing towards her target with a sloppy, enthusiastic breaststroke. Sighing, I took another look at the lonely little figure under her umbrella and plunged back into the water, executing a decidedly more graceful breaststroke as I headed for the shore.

----------

I picked my way over sand that, after the coolness of the sea, seemed burning hot, with no attempt at concealment, and yet she still didn't see me. Strange. Maybe she was daydreaming, I knew how that could send you into a different world. The closer that I got to her, the more convinced I became that I knew her face. She had been in last year's championships, I was _sure_ of it.

"F-Dynasty? No, that's the twins. Um. Um, um um. Oh, this is annoying. Come on, she's a tiny little thing with pink hair, it's not hard to place her surely ... wait! Yes! Ugly guy with purple hair ... um ... Barthez! Barthez Battalions! Yes!"

Oh … damn, I said that out loud. How could she not have heard me??

By the time that I was right next to her, I decided that this was ridiculous, and that apparently there was only one way for her to notice me.

"Mathilda, right?" I asked, finally taking the time to wring out my hair, which had previously been a dripping bundle of seaweed-like strands. There were times when my hair got on my nerves, when it was wet was one of them! She turned and nodded with a shy smile, then turned back to the water.

Well, that was rude. She looked so nice, too! Ok, try again, "I'm Salima. Why aren't you in the water with us? It's not cold, I promise." A white lie never hurt anybody - I had to be dragged in screaming, but that wasn't the point at all. I sat down next to her and reached over to grab a popsicle. Mm, grape! I hadn't had one of these since I was nine!

"I don't really like going in the ocean." she muttered. "I'll go in maybe when Miguel is done teaching Raul to swim." I sighed in defeat. Hopeless case. Still, she was someone to talk to who wouldn't make lewd comments at every girl she saw, and I was warming up at last - almost too hot, actually, and I had a comfy sitting place and a popsicle! Hey, I was here to stay! "So… ahh… What team are you on?" She talked! Conversation! Brilliant!!

"I'm on the Psychics." I answered, suppressing a grimace at the memory of that fiasco. "You are on the Battalions, right?" Please let me be right, please let me be right ... she nodded, oh yes! How good am I? Wait, that was an odd look she just gave me ... please don't say I said that out loud! Anyway, for the burning question, "I know you don't wanna go in the water, but why are you sitting out here in this heat dressed like that?" She's in jeans and a shirt! _Mad_! "I'm in my suit and I'm hot!" To make my point, I leaned back and fanned myself

"I don't know. I don't really like my bathing suit I guess… Mao-chan got it for me." I grimaced. That explains it all. It's probably about two square centimetres big or something equally sluttish. "You don't really like Mao-chan, do you?" I sighed and shook my head. Understatement of the century.

"There was a time back a couple of years ago that we were never in the same room with the other without screaming at each other. Now we just don't talk, but she still annoys me." Why am I saying all this? She didn't ask, did she? Stop volunteering information, Salima!

"She's your friend though, right?" Back on safe ground. What does such a nice girl see in that cow, anyway?

"Mao-chan is really nice to me." she agreed. That sounds wrong. Oops, must bring mind UP from gutter!! I didn't know Mao was capable of being nice! Oh well, you learn a new thing everyday, or so the saying goes.

I hate sayings.

"Meh, what does that suit look like anyway? Bikini, two piece, one piece…?" Half a piece? I'll believe anything!

"I-It's a two piece…" Mathilda answered. "She said powder blue looks really nice on me, so she got it…" She would, not even a consultation. Mathilda took off her shirt and I looked. Yup, powder blue did suit her!

"Damn that looks good on you. I guess I'll have to give Mao some perks." I agreed, though half-heartedly on the Mao part. Mathilda blushed and put her top back on hurriedly. Oh, my view's spoiled. That's just not fair.

Oh no, I'm turning into Mariam! Must leave before I embarrass myself! Um, um - perfect excuse! "Anyway, here comes Miguel and Raul. I'll leave you guys to your workings, but come see me if you go in the water, alright?" I leaned over and gave her a small kiss on the cheek before standing up and running back into the water, past Mathilda's teammate and boyfriend.

Double yes: one for getting away with pride intact, and one for getting away with a kiss!

----------

Ten minutes later, I was back in the water, and yes, Tyson _did_ drag me in screaming again. Meanie. Did he _know_ how cold it is when you first get in? I was bobbing along quite contentedly next to Max and Rei, toes brushing the ocean floor, eyeing my shoulders apprehensively. I was going to burn, I just _knew_ it.

Suddenly, a splash of cold water hit me in the back of the head and I whirled around, ready to yell at whoever it was, only to be confronted with a hysterically giggling Mathilda.

_Look at the face, Salima, just the face, no lower..._

If she thought she was getting away with that unscathed...

"I'm going to get you for that, Mathi!" I called, making her squeal and swim away as fast as possible. I half swam, half ran after her, splashing water wildly all the way.

----------

As we passed Mariam, I pretended that I hadn't seen the knowing look in her eyes.

* * *

Well? Opinions, please? That means REVIEWS!!

xIlbx


End file.
